Love Survives
by Makoto Krniev
Summary: Cuando el amor no puede salvar una vida... ¿puede salvar un alma? Esta historia es 100% sasu/saku!
1. Él

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es un universo alterno.

N/A: Gracias a Shirake-san y Higurashi-sama por ayudarme a escribir esto. Dedicado a todos los fans del SASUSAKU! ah y por si quieren saber de dónde saqué el título se lo debo a una canción que les recomiendo oir, porque será el tema musical de esta trama, la canción se llama "_**Love Survives**_"y es interpretada por Irene Cara y Freddie Jackson.

Esta historia le ocurrió al primo del amigo de un amigo, ignoro si es verdad, o si es mentira, o si es tan solo otra de esas leyendas urbanas...

* * *

**LOVE SURVIVES**

CAPITULO 1** "ÉL"**

Sasuke Uchiha se sentía cansado, había trabajado todo el día, su auto se había descompuesto, había soportado un embotellamiento gigantesco, ¿que mas podía salir mal?

"Camino en reparación" el cartel y el hombre con una banderilla y cara de pocos amigos lo conminaban a desviarse a la izquierda. Era casi de noche, giró en la dirección indicada y salió por un camino vecinal de tierra, iba dejando una estela de polvo, la noche cayo definitivamente encendió las luces, como no había iluminación, sólo el cono de los faros rompían las tinieblas de las luces. A lo lejos vio el cementerio de Konoha, obscuro, con sus paredes grises.

Una vista que daba escalofríos.

Cuando por puro reflejo la vio, apretó los frenos a fondo y sintió las ruedas arrastrarse por el piso... pero pudo frenar a centímetros, bajo del auto furioso

—_¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE? — _la figura que casi atropella le miró con cara de susto, algo comprensible dado que el automóvil casi le pasa por encima.

Parecía temblar, esto podía ser debido a que estaba vestida con ropas ligeras, todas blancas, más propias del verano que del otoño avanzado que era en verdad.

Sasuke en su furia, se le fue encima, pero la chica, de pelo rosado y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, retrocedió aterrada. Sasuke se detuvo, tomo aire, trato de calmarse

—Ok, ok, no te preocupes, no te quiero lastimar, te hubiera pasado con mi auto si lo hubiera querido hacer_—_ la chica esta muda, aun con esa expresión de temor en sus ojos.. .pareció tratar de decir algo

—Yo...

—¿Si? —nuevamente la chica lo miró asustada, el hecho que pudiera escucharla parecía aterrarla, Sasuke se rasco la cabeza — ¿te sientes bien?

La chica lo miró.

—S..Si

—¿No te hice daño?-

—Yo... no...—hizo una pausa—Estoy bien, no... me ha pasado nada.

—¿Que hacías caminando por un camino tan desolado ha estas horas?

—Yo... iba a ver a una tía, hace mucho que no la veo— la chica se abrazaba a si misma, como si sintiera aun mas el frío.

Sasuke mas calmado saco un cigarrillo, la chica lo miro como con deseo. Sasuke encendió el suyo, y luego le ofreció uno a la mujer, esta miraba tentada, pero el terror volvió a sus ojos, el Uchiha se sentía cada vez mas confundido

—Toma.—la chica alargó la mano temblorosamente, y al estar a punto de tomar un cigarro, cerró los ojos, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero tomó uno y al hacerlo sonrió visiblemente.—Vamos no te voy ha hacer nada

Ella miraba el objeto embelezadamente, un pequeño destello de luz la saco de sus pensamientos. Sasuke le ofrecía fuego, la chica se puso el tubo de papel en la boca, se acercó y dejó encender el cigarro. Aspiró con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando cada segundo... y tosió, fuerte, ahogada, doblándose sobre si misma.

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada no pasa nada— el muchacho la tomó de un brazo y le palmeaba la espalda, la chica dejo de toser, pero nuevamente el miedo se hizo carne en ella, miraba la mano de el sobre la suya

—Tu... ¿me estas tocando? — Sasuke miró sus ojos asustados, y luego su mano sobre la de la chica, la retiró rápidamente. La mujer recupero la compostura, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, a Sasuke, innegable, le parecía una chica hermosa, pero rara...

—¿Cómo te llamas?-

—Sakura. Sakura Haruno

—Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Dime Sasuke.

—Sasuke

—¿Y vives por aquí?

—Si... digo no... digo si —lo único hecho por el hombre allí era el camino y el cementerio, el chico entornó sus ojos.

_Pues sí que la chica era extraña_

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Sakura lo miró con ojos grandes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si quieres que te lleve, ¿tu tía vive cerca de aquí?

—Cerca de Kiri

—Eso es lejos, vamos te llevo hasta allí

—Yo... no se si puedo

—Vamos, no te preocupes, soy un caballero—Sakura lo miró, un viento sopló y ella volvió a dar muestras de frío.

Sasuke se sacó su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros a Sakura, esta lo miró sorprendida, Sasuke sonrió

—¿Entonces?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke le abrió la puerta del acompañante, Sakura subió y se sentó, Sasuke rodeó rápidamente su coche y subió en el, haciendo rechinar un amortiguador, encendió el motor y partieron.

Durante el viaje, de quince minutos casi no cruzaron palabras, Sasuke la miraba observar el paisaje, verla poner cara de susto al pasar el cementerio, al llegar al pequeño pueblo, Sasuke la miró.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Que?

—¿Dónde vive tu tía?

—Oh, gira allí... —Sakura le guió por las pequeñas calles, se detuvieron frente a un viejo consultorio médico. El rostro de Sakura se veía visiblemente emocionada, empujo la puerta como si quisiera salir a través de ella. Sasuke pasó su brazo para abrirla

—Listo.

Sakura salió y miraba la casa. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de ella. Sakura se dio vuelta y lo miró.

—Supongo que pasaras la noche aquí—dijo y la chica asintió con la cabeza – bien vendré mañana temprano por mi saco, es sábado y no trabajo.

Sasuke aceleró lentamente, y se alejo del lugar dejando a Sakura caminando hacia la casa.

* * *

Por la mañana, Sasuke conducía hacia Kiri, pensando en Sakura, suponía que el haberla casi atropellado la había asustado tanto que la hizo comportarse de esa manera, aun así...

Le costo encontrar la casa nuevamente, pero llegó a ella después de un rato, estacionó el auto, bajó, se acerco a la puerta, y toco de la campana que pendía junto a ella, pasado unos segundos. Una mujer ataviada con ropas formales, con larga cabellera rubia y de edad que rondaba alrededor de los cincuenta y pico, se allegó hasta él

—¿En que puedo ayudarlo, joven?

—Disculpe, ¿usted es la tía de Sakura Haruno?— ante esta pregunta, la mujer frunció el entrecejo

—Así es.

—¿Podría decirle que Sasuke Uchiha esta aquí?

El rostro de la mujer se endureció.

—Creo que eso no será posible—Sasuke puso una sonrisa de compromiso

—¿Ya volvió a su casa?, por esas casualidades ¿no le dejo mi chaqueta?

—OIGA JOVEN, ¿ME ESTA JUGANDO UNA BROMA?, ES DE MUY MAL GUSTO

—Yo no le estoy jugando ninguna broma, señora. Sólo quiero mi chaqueta, se la presté anoche a su sobrina, es de color marrón— Sasuke parecía ofuscado también, tanto por la chaqueta como por no ver a esa chica nuevamente—Pues si no se la dejó, dígame donde vive para reclamársela.

La mujer abrió sus ojos en una mezcla de indignación y furia, se acercó al chico y lo tomó de la solapa, lo levantó y lo azotó contra la pared.

—¡¿QUIERE SU DIRECCIÓN?, RUTA 2, MANZANA 12, PARCELA 223

Sasuke, se liberó de las manos de la dueña de la casa. Iba a replicar algo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Era la ruta donde casi la atropella, ¡que tonto como no darse cuenta!

—Así que ella vive por allí, bien, ahora iré a buscarla, ¿es alguna casa cerca del cementerio, verdad?—la cara de la mujer ya era terrorífica, de indignación, cólera, furia

—EN EL CEMENTERIO

Sasuke la miró, ¿había dicho en el cementerio?

—¿Acaso ella es la cuidadora del cementerio?

La mujer lo tomó del cuello, y casi estrangulándolo le espetó la verdad

—¡ESTA ENTERRADA EN EL CEMENTERIO! ¡SE MATO HACE OCHO AÑOS CON SUS HERMANAS EN UNA ACCIDENTE! , ¡MISERABLE CERDO! , ¡¿Y VIENES A MI CASA A DECIRME ESAS MENTIRAS?...¡ DEBERÍA MATARTE!—la mujer apretó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, pero vio algo en él, no era miedo a ella, ni de lo que estaba sucediendo, si no era un terror mucho mayor, a alguien, a algo.

Aflojó sus manos, Sasuke quedó arrodillando tomando aire, pero con su vista perdida, Tsunade se dio cuenta de algo terrorífico

—Tú... tú la viste, ¿tú la viste de verdad?

Sasuke continuaba con la vista perdida, luego la miró

—Era hermosa, tenia el pelo rosa, ojos verdes, no era muy alta, vestía un conjunto blanco, de verano, tenia frío, mucho frío.

Tsunade se arrodilló junto a el

—Era un día de verano, pero por la noche hizo frío, Ino conducía... venían de una fiesta... y ese camión... Dios... Dios... me las quitó, ¡me las quitó!—Tsunade empezó a llorar.

Sasuke la miró, incrédulo, se levantó de repente

—Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede...— se subió a su auto y arrancó raudo.

A toda velocidad llego al cementerio, se introdujo en el, vacío, desolado, desierto, silencioso, de repente, sintió su alma oprimida

—Como dijo, manzana 11 o 12, veamos —siguiendo las carteles, se acercó a la manzana 11, tragó saliva mientras miraba las tumbas.

La manzana se acabo, seguía la 12, pero antes de caminar hacia allí, la visión de un bulto marrón lo obligo a intentar tragar mas saliva, pero tenia la boca mas reseca que nunca, solo aire pudo pasar. Se acercó lentamente, allí, sobre una tumba.

Prolijamente doblada, estaba la chaqueta, Sasuke la tomo, y al levantarla, pudo leer la inscripción de la lapida

"A MIS TESOROS ADORADOS

INO, HINATA Y SAKURA

QUIEN NUNCA LAS OLVIDARA

TSUNADE"

Sasuke sentía que se iba a desmayar, cuando sintió algo, no supo que, giro lentamente a la derecha la cabeza, y vio a tres chicas sentadas en una banqueta en donde juraría no había nadie hacia cinco segundos, la del medio era Sakura, quien lo miraba tristemente. Otra joven junto a ella, rubia y de ojos azules como un cielo estival lo veía como sonriendo

—Apuesto 1000 yenes a que se desmaya allí mismo—dijo.

La tercera, una joven de cabellos largos y negro azulados y ojos perla notó algo

—¿A quién esta mirando?

Sakura también se dio cuenta

—¿A nosotras?

—Si... a ustedes —contestó Sasuke con un hilo de voz, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Hinata sólo dijo

—IMPOSIBLE

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**N. A. : No se donde terminara esta historia, mezcla de Gasparin, leyenda, y Ghost, ni si sera una comedia, o un dramón de aquellos, pero veremos donde sale. **_

_**Si les gusta como va, hagan clik en reviews y comenten lo que quieran!**_

**Nozomi No Kurotsuji**


	2. Ellas

_**N/A: Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el primer capítulo! Y sobretodo…¡Arigatou sensei Higurashi! ¡Es mi ídola y escritoras profesionales como usté no hay ni habrá…menos por la arpía esa que se cruzó en su vida LOL**_

_**Pues estoy inspiradísima para continuar el fic! Todo gracias a sus bellos comentarios y sigo agradeciéndoles por darme una oportunidad para entretenerlos con esta loca idea de fanfic…**_

_**Ahora como dice mi adorada sensei…ARRIBA EL TELÓN!**_

**LOVE SURVIVES**

**Capítulo 2: "ELLAS"**

Despierta como siempre, sin saber si había dormido, si había desaparecido, si había descendido a los infiernos, simplemente estaba allí, donde estaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, sintió que alguien le llamaba a gritos. Miró a su lado y vio venir a su hermana mayor, casi al borde del llanto, esta la abrazó, segundos después, su otra hermana dio la sensación de aparecer de la nada y la abrazo, ambas lloraban... pero de felicidad

—¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Te buscamos toda la noche!—clamó Ino.

—Pensamos... pensamos que te habían llevado, que nunca volverías—dijo Hinata a su vez.

Sakura se sentía apretujada por sus hermanas, pero, como era el único contacto que podía sentir, lo disfrutaba

—Hinata, como si hubiera hecho cosas malas para que las sombras me llevaran.

—P…pero... te buscamos por todo el cementerio—Hinata la miraba como casi con reproche

—Es que... no estaba en el cementerio.—suspiró Sakura.

—¿QUE? —las dos hermanas mayores la miraron asustadas, ya que desde el accidente, simplemente aparecieron en el camposanto, y no podían salir de el

—Si, no se. Llegué a la puerta, pero esta vez pasé —la voz de Sakura temblaba—No se por que, pero pude salir.

—¿Y a dónde fuiste? —dijo Ino, quien la miraba con envidia. Ella también deseaba salir al menos una vez de ese maldito lugar.

—A ver a Tsunade-sama.

Silencio, cualquier atisbo de envidia se disipo con esas palabras.

—¿Pudiste verla? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien, se alimenta bien? ¿Se ve bien? —Hinata tomó las manos de Sakura, esperando una respuesta. Ino pareció perder sus habituales comentarios ácidos, pero con voz entrecortada repitió la primera pregunta.

—Esta bien, parece sana. Esta mas delgada, tiene algunas canas, pero lo que me dolió fue verla tan sola. –sus palabras se quebraron—Estuve toda la noche con ella, la vi comer, arreglar la casa, encender una vela para cada una de nosotras, y luego retirarse a dormir... Está tan sola, eso fue lo que me dolió. Quería abrazarla, decirle lo feliz que era por poder verlo de nueva, durmió tan calmada y a la vez tan intranquila. Luego aparecí aquí, no se como, pero otra vez aparecí aquí, simplemente llegué.

—¿Fuiste caminando? —inquirió Hinata.

—No, me llevo un tipo que por poco me atropella, irónico, ¿no?

—¡¿Qué?, ¿Alguien te vio? —Ino fue quien la miró ahora extrañada. Los domingos, cuando este lugar se llenaba de gente, esta pasaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia, nadie parecía reparar en ellas, eran como observadoras de lo que sucedía, veían a gente depositar flores en las tumbas de sus seres queridos, a viudas llorar desconsoladamente por los esposos idos, a viudos llorar en silencio a sus esposas, a hijos por sus madres y viceversa, sin embargo...

—Me veía, y me escuchaba, incluso me permitió fumar uno de sus cigarrillos...

—Sakura, tu no fumas... mas bien, no fumabas

—Pues lo hice, no se que pasó, ni por que me veía o me escuchaba, solo pasó.

—¿Y te llevo hasta el consultorio?

—Si Hinata, creo que pensaba que me había dado un susto de muerte, y se sentía culpable, en realidad iba por el camino por que sabia que no me podían matar... dos veces, de repente siento el chirrido de frenos, volteo y tengo un auto a diez centímetros y el conductor baja hecho una furia por que caminaba por la ruta, eso fue lo que me asusto, me había visto.

Las hermanas mayores se miraron.

—Oh Dios, ¿por que será eso?

—¿O por que después de tanto tiempo? —ahora las tres se miraron.

Había un poco de miedo en la pregunta, después de ocho años allí, eran las únicas que quedaban. Estaban solas desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, los otros, habían desaparecido, o peor, como ese idiota llamado Hidán, el ultimo en llegar, pavoneadose de lo malvado que era, de que se había suicidado para que no lo atraparan, de que el seria el rey de los muertos... duro cinco minutos... por única vez las chicas vieron a las sombras, arrastrando al infeliz hacia... algún lado, oyendo sus gritos, mucho después que hubiera desaparecido en la nada, fue la noche mas aterradora de todas, mas que aquella en donde se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente a una tumba con sus nombres... fue el ultimo fantasma en llegar, y el ultimo que vieron, después, las compañías espirituales se habían marchado.

Como hacían casi siempre, recorrieron juntas las calles angostas del camposanto, aun así, por alguna razón, se cansaban con facilidad, casi al limite del agotamiento, obligándolas a tomar descansos. Cada tanto, otra opción para esa faltas de fuerzas era volver a casa, allí recuperaban fuerzas, solo que casa, en este caso, se refería a un lugar de dos metros veinte de largo, un metro diez de ancho, y por el caso de ser tres, cerca de siete metros de profundidad... el estar cerca de su tumba les hacia recobrar fuerzas, ¿por que?, ninguna lo sabia, y no quedaba ningún fantasma para preguntarle...

Lentamente regresaban a su tumba, charlaban de su tía, el porque Sakura pudo escapar de esa extraña prisión, o el por que ese chico pudo verla, oírla y tocarla, o por que no pudo atravesar la puerta del coche cuando lo habitual en ellas era atravesar cuanto objeto hubiera en el cementerio, ni porque ahora, aunque lo trató, Sakura no pudo cruzar la puerta, como les pasaba siempre.

Les era imposible poner un pie siquiera en el pórtico, era como que su cuerpo fantasmal no les respondía, simplemente se quedaban inmóviles allí, tan solo debían pensar en volver hacia el cementerio para recuperar la movilidad. Discutían esto y casi gritaban a veces, pasando cerca de algún gato, que miraba hacia donde ellas estaban, como presintiendo sus presencias, tan concentradas estaban en esas charlas y tan cansadas se sentían, que casi hasta llegar a la sepultura no notaron...

—OH POR DIOS— la chica de pelo rosa se tapó la boca, Hinata e Ino no entendían que les pasaba, hasta que notaron eso sobre la tumba

—¿De quien es esa chaqueta?

—Del chico que hablamos —Ino sonrío—Podías dejarla colgada de la cruz al menos— después de tanto tiempo, los chistes negros no las afectaban, pero Hinata pareció sentir de golpe el frío que la acompañara en su agonía

—Podrías sacarla de allí —Hinata se puso pálida, una cualidad que no perdió. Sakura miró a sus hermanas, se acercó, se agachó, estiró su mano... pero no pudo tomarla, esta pasaba por entre las telas como si se tratara de la mano de un... fantasma

—No lo entiendo, anoche me la puso sobro mis hombros, y yo... no recuerdo cuando me la quité...—Sakura movía su mano furiosamente, con frustración.

Ino le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Tranquila "frentuda", sea lo que sea, ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sakura cerró los ojos, y se acercó con su hermana a la banqueta donde descansaba Hinata, a unos metros de la tumba. Las tres se sentaron allí, al sol, podían sentirlo, y les reconfortaba, por la mañana, muy temprano, solo los viejos que cuidaban y limpiaban las tumbas se veían a lo lejos, por alguna razón, se acercaba poco y nada a esta parte del panteón, sumado al hecho de que Tsunade, por razones de pena, no visitaba la tumba, le daba a esta un aspecto descuidado. La hierba mal cuidada, las pocas flores, marchitas hacia mucho, los adornos de bronce, verdeados por que poco se cuidaban

Hinata abrazó a su hermana menor

—Bueno, al menos pudiste dar una vuelta, ver a Tsunade-sama, salir de aquí—Sakura sonrió.

—Eso ayuda un poco, ojalá un día llegue el perdón, si es lo que nos falta.

—La otra opción no me gusta—suspiró Ino y las imágenes de las sombras volvieron a sus mentes.

Las hermanas se apretujaron bajo el astro rey, pasaba el tiempo, cuando Ino notó algo.

—Alguien viene —sus dos hermanas miraron hacia donde la rubia indicaba. Sakura dejó escapar un jadeo

—Es él

—¿Él? ¿Te refieres al chico de anoche?—Hinata pareció no comprender del todo.

—Si, es él.

—P…pe... pero ¿Que hace aquí?—Ino se asustó. —Primero lo de anoche, ahora aquí

—Kami…dijo que iría al consultorio a buscar—Sakura miró la chaqueta— habrá hablado con Tsunade sama...¡ya debe saber que estoy tan muerta como un pato al horno!—meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo bueno dura poco—resolvió Ino. Las tres lo miraban caminar lentamente, recorriendo con la vista los nombres de las tumbas.

—¿Que busca?

—Adivina Hinata, ¿Sakura, sabe como te llamas?

—Si

El muchacho llegaba ya a las ultimas tumbas de la manzana once, y cuando se dirigía a la doce, se detuvo, con una cara de susto mortal, Sakura, Ino y Hinata lo vieron mirar hacia la tumba donde estaban sus cuerpos enterrados.

—¡La chaqueta! —Sakura se tapó la boca, Sasuke se acercaba viendo la chaqueta con una cara de susto pocos veces vista, pero era obvio que no las veía ni las escuchaba. El tipo, tomó la chaqueta, y se quedó viendo los nombres inscriptos en una loza que hacia las veces de lapida

"A MIS TESOROS

ADORADOS

INO

SAKURA

HINATA

QUIEN NUNCA LAS OLVIDARA

TSUNADE-SAMA"

Sasuke se veía como que se iba a desmayar.

—Pobre, debe estar aterrado —Hinata sintió congoja por él, Sakura suspiro, a Ino le parecía por alguna razón que no entendía como algo gracioso.

De repente Sasuke giró lentamente a la derecha, y vio a la banqueta donde estaban sentadas las tres.

—Apuesto 1000 yenes a que se desmaya allí mismo—dijo Ino en son de broma pero para Hinata, algo raro, mas de lo que se había vuelto costumbre, pasaba.

—¿A quién esta mirando? —Sakura tambien se dio cuenta

—¿A nosotras?

—Si... a ustedes —contestó Sasuke con un hilo de voz, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Hinata sólo dijo

—IMPOSIBLE

—No... no puede ser cierto

—Sasuke, yo... —Sakura se puso de pie, y trató de acercarse, pero al hacerlo Sasuke retrocedió asustado, tropezó con la tumba y cayó sentado sobre ella.

—¡OYE, ALLÍ ESTAMOS ENTERRADAS-¡ —Ino parecía enojada,

—Perdón —Sasuke trató de levantarse, se asió a la mano que le dio Sakura y con su ayuda se puso nuevamente en pie.

—¿Sakura? —las hermanas la miraban tocar y ser tocada por Sasuke. Sakura lo notó y se separo rápidamente.

Sasuke a cada segundo se sentía mas confundido

—¿Que pasa?

—Es que nosotras, comúnmente, atravesamos las cosas y las... personas como... fantasmas—Ino se acercó a él y trato de tomar su mano, pero la suya paso a través de piel, carne y hueso como si de una imagen se tratara.

—¡Rayos! ¿Hinata tú puedes?—Ino estaba muy contrariada, Hinata se acercó, desconfiada, y la escena se repitió, parecía que solo Sakura podía tocarlo.

Ino golpeó el piso con un pie.

—¿Porqué a ella siempre le tienen que pasar las cosas buenas?

Sakura la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Perdona... señorita "muerte instantánea"—espetó la pelirrosa con cierta sorna—, si mal no recuredo, las que nos quedamos agonizando lentamente en medio de hierros retorcidos fuimos Hinata y yo-

—Después de tantos años con mala suerte, era obvio que moriría de la mejor manera, sin darme cuenta—respondió Ino a la defensiva.

Sasuke, aun con susto miraba a las hermanas menores discutir, se rascó la cabeza, mirando a Hinata.

—¿Siempre tienen charlas tan bizarras?-

—Lo único bueno es que yo conducía esa noche, al menos no pueden culparse por eso—dijo casi en un susurro.

Hinata y Sasuke veían discutir a Ino y Sakura, sobre quien era mas afortunada cuando estaban vivas.

Sin duda la escena parecía el surrealismo fantasmal personificado...

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**N/A: Ayss ya se que me van a odiar por este tipo de finales! pero es que quero publicar minimo cada semana una o dos veces! jajaj...bueno no se apuren mis queridas lectoras que para eso estoy, digo, yo no soy la tipica escritora diva que actualiza cada que se le viene en gana o que solo lo hace cuando toma cantidades desmedidas de café. jajaja.**_

_**No, esta autora va a hacerlo periódicamente solo por ustedes, mis estimados lectores!**_


End file.
